


Righting One's Wrongs

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Cat comes across an interesting lead for a story, a story in which she features.





	Righting One's Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through my previous fic ideas, I found a conversation with my crazy group of Supercat friends and was suddenly inspired. This takes place in Season 2, you can guess which episode. ;)

She wouldn't have worried about the graffiti on the sidewalk by her penthouse apartment if it hadn't immediately shown up a second time in the exact same scrawl as the first on the window pane of her office at CatCo. Which quite frankly was strange in and of itself because how would her graffiti artist know she would be coming into the office today. She was supposed to be on sabbatical as James ran the company.

And yet, she did show up and there the message was. What was even more amusing was the grammatical incorrectness of the statement, obviously an attempt to fix it had been made yet was so hasty the 's' was added to the wrong word:

I LOVE CAT

I LOVE EVERY

KIND OF CATS

Her hand held over her mouth to prevent the laugh bubbling in her chest or any of the maintenance crew seeing her smile, Cat shook her head and moved on to her desk, setting her bag on the couch and grabbing her phone to take a pic before someone came to wash the window marker off. She was definitely planning on bringing this up at the impromptu meeting she was holding later today.

Cat wasn't above using demonstrations to emphasize her point but refused to use them on principle alone, however this particular event warranted the use so when her meeting came around she had already gotten the techies to set up the projector to connect with her phone. Glancing around the meeting table, noticing Snapper had simply sent his reporters in his stead, smirking slightly when she spotted Kara trying to look inconspicuous. Tough considering there was something just slightly off about her sunny disposition today. No matter.

“I have a very important, though potential banal and lackluster job for one of you lucky few. It has been brought to my attention that someone has learned not only where I live but managed to gain access to this building as the picture you are about to see indicates a form of admiration one typically attains after several months of studying and watching,” Cat began, tapping the picture on her phone to show on the white screen across from her.

There were a few murmurs amongst those present and a particularly horrified expression on one Kara Danvers' face before she bit her lip and regained her composure. Bingo.

“So, although this is along the lines of my previous job at the Daily Planet and thus I will not allow it to be published, I would like someone to get to the bottom of this...stalker of mine,” she paused, noticing Kara's eyes widening by the minute. “Figure out who it is and how they knew where I live and how to get inside CatCo. Volunteer?”

A moment of hesitation was all it took before Kara's hand shot into the air. “Uh I will, Miss Grant,” she practically yipped out, fear unsuccessfully hidden in her tone.

“Thank you. You're all dismissed,” Cat waved them off detachedly. She tsked when Kara neared her to exit. “My office,” she stated, unhooking her phone to head there now.

Kara gulped, rooted to the spot.

“Chop chop,” Cat added, poking her head back in the room.

Kara shook her head and quickened her pace to be just a step behind her former direct boss. Once they were inside and the door closed, Kara began speaking frantically. “Look, Miss Grant, I can explain. You see, a friend of mine took me out yesterday and we went to this new bar my sister's been frequenting lately and they had this drink my friend said I should try so I did and boy was it stronger than I ever imagined it could be and well, the rest of the night was kinda fuzzy and I may have gone on a bit of an...artsy rampage and wrote or drew random things around the city last night and you see this wonderful and totally awesome litter of kittens was born recently at the pet shelter I sometimes visit when I'm feeling sad and I was near your penthouse so I may have found some chalk and written that I love cats in front of your building and then came in to grab my work tablet and wrote it here too but I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just happy those kittens and happy and healthy, you know?”

Cat bit the inside of her cheek as she allowed Kara to chatter away, more and more amused as she continued. “You added an 's' to the wrong cat, Kara,” she said in a patient tone.

“I see that now! But I thought I was covering my tracks by adding an 's' at all so I just went with it, but clearly I was still somewhat drunk,” Kara moaned, looking anywhere but at Cat directly. “Wait...you're oddly calm about all of this. Aren't you...mad or going to berate me?”

“Why would I berate you over something you've done inebriated? Lord knows I've had my fair share of embarrassing drunk stories since swept under the rug by yours truly,” Cat explained. What she wouldn't reveal is before the rift, Lois has also been helping her with tidying up those stories before she recognized her problem and got help.

“Oh...oh okay. Great!” Kara beamed, finally looking at Cat.

“But we should probably discuss the message, Kara,” Cat said, leveling her with a look as she sat down on a couch. She held her hand out to the other for Kara.

“Uhm...” Kara tentatively sat down and gulped, fiddling with her hands. “I...uh...you know nowadays when you're like 'Oh, bestie, I love you' or 'Oh, Cate Blanchett, I love you' and it doesn't _really_ mean anything? Yeah, it was meant like that, absolutely,” Kara nodded her head as she attempted to weave this tale.

Cat was having none of it, an eyebrow raised and mirth shining in her eyes. “You realize you're a horrible liar, right?”

“I've...been told that once or twice...”

“And you realize nothing can happen at work?”

“Absolutely,” Kara's voice was growing smaller, defeated.

“However, we can try this if you like?”

“Yeah...Wait, what?” Kara's head popped back up to stare at Cat, her brain rerunning the conversation she just had as she wallowed in her supposed misery. “Wait, you...wanna...we are gonna...?”

“Only if you wish. But I think it's too early for the three letter declaration,” Cat warned.

“Oh I really do wish!” Kara said, smile full and lustrous once more.

Cat smiled at her, reaching across to hold Kara's hand. “I look forward to it,” she said, eyes widening when Kara pulled her hand to her lips to kiss it briefly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lola: This makes me think drunk Kara chalked it though   
> Lola: Thinking she's covering her tracks on her crush   
> Miko: Drunk Kara ONLY if she returned the next day to add an s so it's mismatched handwriting from the day before.  
> Mayka: bonus points if she was still drunk and added the wrong s   
> Mayka: I LOVE  
>  CAT  
> I LOVE EVERY  
> KIND OF CATS   
> Mayka: drunk kara: #NailedIt


End file.
